Liburan Musim Dingin
by Aitchan
Summary: Inaho yang cuek, Slaine yang jatuh cinta dan Asseylum yang ingin menyatukan mereka berdua. Special fic for New Year event. Warning : AU, Sho-ai, OOC, typo, bahasa gak baku, OneShot! RnR? InahoxSlaine


**Liburan Musim Dingin**

**Disclaimer : Urobuchi Gen**

**Warning : AU, Sho-ai, OOC, typo, bahasa gak baku, dll**

* * *

><p>Hari ini, lagi-lagi terdengar teriakan cewek-cewek dari ruang olahraga. Inaho gak penasaran, karena toh ini pasti kerjaan <em>dia <em>lagi kok. Dengan tanpa ekspresi, Inaho dengan cueknya membereskan bola basket yang berserakan dimana-mana usai latihan tadi.

_Tsk. Padahal 5 hari lagi tahun baru. Kenapa coba masih sekolah normal?_—kira-kira itulah kenapa mood Inaho turun drastis belakangan ini.

"Inaho-san, nggak kenapa-napa?" tanya seorang gadis pirang dengan nada khawatir.

Dari tengah kerumunan fangirl nista itu terdengar suara decihan, yang tentu saja Inaho ketahui siapa pelakunya.

.

.

.

"Oy Inaho! Jadi lu sok murung gitu biar di khawatirin sama Putri Asseylum ya?!" Bentak Slaine sinis, jujur aja, Inaho udah bosen banget berhadapan sama ni orang. Mood-nya udah cukup rusak dengan pembagian raport tanggal 27 Desember, alias setelah natal.. Sekarang ada yang ngajak berantem pula.

"Kalo kamu suka sama Seylum-san, napa nggak tembak aja sana?" tantang Inaho datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Slaine cuma ngegeram gak jelas sambil nekuk alisnya,

Trus kabur dah.

Yap. Inilah Slaine Troyard yang biasanya. Kalau disindir dikit biasanya langsung kabur.

Tap tap tap tap tap

Langkah itu berjalan cepat kearah Inaho. Slaine balik lagi rupanya. "A-aku akan menembak Putri Asseylum besok! Pokoknya tunggu saja dan persiapkan dirimu!" Teriak Slaine gak jelas, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pake jari gemetaran pulak. "Terserah.." balas Inaho tak peduli.

* * *

><p>Besoknya<p>

Inaho lega selega-leganya. Akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari semua kekangan ini dan liburan ada di depan mata. Ingin rasanya ia teriak-teriak histeris sambil goyang dumang saat ini, tapi namanya juga Inaho Kaizuka, mana mungkin ngelakuin gituan depan orang banyak.

Dan saat Inaho lagi santai-santainya duduk di atap sekolah (bukan kok.. atap sekolahnya bukan genteng.. -_-), muncullah langkah kaki yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"A-aku sudah menembak Putri Asseylum." Ujar suara itu terbata-bata.

"Hm? Trus gimana? Putri Asseylum-nya mati gak?" tanya Inaho datar, niatnya sih bercanda..

"Hah? Apaan sih? Putri Asseylum itu kan suka sama kamu. Kok kamu jahat banget sama dia?" tanya Slaine heran. "Bercanda.." ucap Inaho lagi. Inaho merebahkan tubuhnya, Slaine berdiri bersandar ke tembok sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Begitu hening. Hanya tersisa hembusan angin dingin menerpa mereka berdua.

Beruntung, salju belum mulai turun.

"Jadi, kau ditolak?" tanya Inaho akhirnya. Slaine terdiam sejenak. "… tidak juga." Jawab Slaine. Inaho duduk, memiringkan kepalanya menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Slaine.

"… Putri Asseylum memberiku syarat untuk menjadi pacarnya." Ucapnya perlahan, seakan ikut menikmati hembusan angin.

"Syarat apa?" tanya Inaho langsung.

"Aku harus menghabiskan liburan musim dingin bersamanya.." jawab Slaine yang hanya ditanggapi "oh" pendek dari Inaho.

"…dan Kau." Sambung Slaine. Inaho berbalik, melihat Slaine yang memandang ke atas dan rambut pirang pucatnya yang terhembus angin dengan lembut. Inaho menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berkata, "Aku?". "Ya. Kau." Respon Slaine dingin. "… Ogah ah.." ucap Inaho kembali berbaring, yang dihadiahi sebuah tendangan di kepala oleh Slaine. "Bantu aku kali ini saja, Oranye!" perintahnya.

Inaho berpikir sebentar. Di rumahnya tak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada ia dan kakaknya. Kalaupun menghabiskan liburan di rumah bisa-bisa malah kesepian dia. _Well_, liburan di rumah emang enak sih, tapi..

"Gratis?" tanya Inaho. Muncul segi-segi dari kepala Slaine. "tentu saja gratis, bodoh!" ejek Slaine. "Eeh, kalau begitu mungkin aku bisa ikut.." Inaho tersenyum tipis. Slaine menatap senyum Inaho sekilas sebelum berbalik dan turun dari atap.

_Aku tak menyangka oranye bisa tersenyum sehangat itu_

Slaine berbalik, berteriak dari kejauhan, "Besok kami tunggu di stasiun Barat jam 7 pagi!" yang Inaho respon dengan anggukan kecil.

Slaine tersenyum sembari menghempaskan nafasnya, dan sekali lagi berteriak, "Terima kasih! Inaho!". Inaho tak memberikan respon. Cukup terkejut bahwa orang yang sejak kemarin mengancamnya sekarang malah balik berterima kasih padanya.

Dan sekali lagi, si bocah berwajah papan itu kembali tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

Kediaman Allusia

Manik toska itu menatap layar monitornya tajam sembari sesekali mengerjap. Ia tekan bagian kiri mouse putih polosnya dan memindahkannya sembari sedikit memutar roda kecil di tengah mouse. Ia tekan tombol _Ctrl _dan ia tekan huruf C pada keyboardnya. Berpindah pada suatu jendela bertitle "Winter - Word" yang cukup misterius dan menekan tombol Ctrl+V di keyboardnya.

Setelah menekan Ctrl+S, ia klik sebuah button size berlambang huruf 'x' dan kembalilah ia pada jendela sebelumnya. Di kolom url, ia ketik 'Shizaya' dan setelah sedikit loading, ia tekan tulisan 'Image' berwarna biru dan cekikikan sendiri untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku akan membuat kalian bersatu Slaine, Inaho-san.. fufufufufu" tawa itu menggema dalam ruangan super besar berukuran sekitar 25x25 meter

* * *

><p>Langkah itu berjalan perlahan, tak ingin buru-buru walau angka di <em>handphone<em>-nya sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30.  
>Peduli amat jika ia mau ditinggal. Toh, yang rugi juga si kelelawar kan<p>

"Inaho!" panggil—teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, yang tak diragukan lagi adalah suara Kurok—Slaine maksutnya. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang cewek manis berambut pirang yang melambai-lambai tersenyum padanya.

"Inaho! Kau telat seka—"

"Inaho-san! Jadi kau benar-benar datang ya!" sorak Asseylum semangat.  
><em>(Yes! Rencana gue berhasil!)<em>

"Maaf aku telat, tadi macet banget sih soalnya.." Inaho minta maaf dengan ekspresi datar. Sekali lagi, datar.  
><em>(Perut gue macet nih..)<em>

"Ya udah, yang penting kamu tetep dateng. Ayo berangkat!" ajak Slaine tersenyum lebar. Seringai mesum lebih tepatnya._  
>(Ckckckck, sekarang gue bisa pacaran sama Tuan Putri! Rasain tuh, Inaho!)<em>

Perjalanan selama di kereta bisa dibilang santai. Slaine yang ketiduran, Inaho yang ngemil telur, Asseylum yang main hape sambil sesekali senyum sendiri. Kereta ini jarak jauh soalnya..

Setelah sampai, Inaho, Slaine dan Asseylum turun dari kereta dan melihat sekeliling.

Hujan salju, tepat. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak membawa payung.

Gak masalah lah, kan bisa naik taksi. Dan waktu naik, Seylum yang di depan~  
>—Slaine pundung di belakang karena gak bisa duduk bareng 'calon' pacarnya itu.<p>

Sementara Inaho, dengan datarnya melihat ke jendela terus menerus. Slaine sampai bingung ngeliatnya. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Slaine penasaran. "Hujan salju." Jawab Inaho pendek. Slaine berhenti bertanya. Ia memang tak pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda di sebelahnya ini.

* * *

><p>Allusia Cottage, tulisan itulah yang tertera di depan sebuah bangunan kayu tua yang terlihat begitu hangat. "Ayo masuk!" ajak Asseylum semangat.<p>

Slaine masuk sambil senyum (sok) ramah. Kali aja ada orang tua Seylum disini jadi ia bisa langsung direstui jadi menantu mereka, ckckck.

Di sisi lain, Inaho masih terlihat datar-datar saja. Setelah menaiki tangga kayu berwarna coklat, sampailah mereka pada 2 ruangan yang cukup besar. "Ini kamar kalian," Seylum memberi kunci kamar itu pada Inaho. "Dan ini kamarku!" dan ia memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

Inaho langsung membuka kunci kamar mereka tanpa basa-basi. Slaine menggerutu dan bergumam, _"Ch, napa si gue harus sekamar sama lu? Harusnya kan gue sama yayang Asseylum.."_. "Karena dia cewek ya kan?" Inaho dapat mendengar gumaman galau Slaine tadi rupanya.

Dan saat mereka berdua masuk,

Oh Kami-sama, ada apa gerangan dengan King Size bed ini?

Tak ada sofa, kursi, futon, atau bahkan tikar sekalipun tak ada. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang berukuran besar di tengah ruangan dan penghangat ruangan yang ukurannya tak cukup besar. Dan saat Inaho mengetuk pintu kamar Seylum untuk bertanya,

"Maaf.. kami belum membeli perabotan baru jadi cuma ada itu untuk sekarang."—jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. Inaho hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali ke kamarnya, kamar mereka tepatnya.

Sementara di kamar sang putri..

Terdapat sebuah ranjang bertingkat di sudut ruangan. Sofa berwarna hijau lembut berukuran cukup besar, seharusnya cukup untuk tidur 1 orang. Kursi dan meja lengkap dengan _computer set_-nya yang tertata rapi. Dan lemari berukuran besar yang berisi sekitar 3 futon di dalamnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.01 siang, mereka bertiga berkumpul untuk makan siang yang entah kenapa hanya berisi telur saja. Yap, karena hari ini giliran Inaho Kaizuka lah yang memasaknya.

Selesai makan, Asseylum bilang ia ingin membeli mochi. Ia pun menyuruh mereka berdua untuk melakukan apapun pada vilanya itu, asal jangan dibakar atau dimakan.

Inaho duduk di sofa sambil ngemil egg roll. Slaine nonton dvd film horor di tv sambil duduk di sofa yang sama pula.

Suara ricuh dari speaker tv yang Slaine tonton, juga suara 'krenyes krenyes' yang dikeluarkan Inaho sambil mengunyah memang terdengar cukup keras, tapi keadaan serasa begitu hening disana, entah kenapa.

Suara-suara itu berhenti untuk beberapa saat, otomatis menggerakkan kepala Inaho berbalik melihat tv itu. Hanya scene lorong biasa, walau benar-benar gelap dan juga kotor, bahkan ada bercak darah disana. Scene itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Apa Slaine mem-pause video nya? Hingga—

"KYAAAAA!" terdengar teriakan nyaring dari speaker itu yang disusul teriakan Slaine yang tak kalah nyaring setelahnya. Scene menunjukkan seseorang yang menggergaji kepala seseorang yang sedang meronta-ronta. Inaho cuma bisa tutup telinga dengan pasrahnya.

Pukul 22.00, Asseylum masih belum balik juga, padahal ini udah jam malam.

Inaho nyruput kopi yang tadi dia bikin, sambil ngeliatin Slaine yang juga minum kopinya buru-buru dan—

"NANAS!" teriaknya menjulurkan lidah_.'bukan kok, ini kopi..'_ batin Inaho miris "Kamu gak pernah minum kopi sebelumnya?" tanya Inaho. "Y-ya uhah hong!" jawab Slaine masih ngelel-ngelel. "kumur sana." suruh Inaho, yang Slaine respon dengan langsung berlari ke westafel terdekat dan kumur-kumur dengan penuh gairah (?)

Pukul 23.00, Asseylum masih belum balik juga. Inaho dan Slaine sepakat tidur dan menunggu Asseylum pulang besok. Tadinya sih Slaine nolak, dan bilang bakal nunggu Seylum sendirian. Tapi tiba-tiba dia masuk ke kamar mereka sambil ngos-ngosan dan bilang mau ikut tidur aja.

Mereka membelakangi satu sama lain. Di balik selimut yang sama, di atas kasur yang sama dan di ruangan yang sama (kami-sama, kuatkanlah iman hambamu ini)

"Kau takut?" tanya Inaho cuek. Slaine tersentak dan langsung jawab, "E-enggak kok!". "Kalau gitu jangan goyangin ranjangnya." Ucap Inaho lagi. "Y-ya sudah, aku tidur di sofa depan saja!" ancam Slaine jengkel. "Bukannya kau takut?" Inaho menguap, Slaine senyum kecut sambil nyumpahin Inaho dalem hati.

"Abis ini, kau akan pacaran sama Seylum-san ya?" tanya Inaho tiba-tiba. "Ya.. begitulah.." jawab Slaine bangga, yang lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi oh pendek dari Inaho. "Tahun baru pacar baru hm? Aku doakan hubungan kalian…" ucap Inaho, yang Slaine balas dengan senyum kemenangan dan, "terima ka—", "…agar cepat putus," sambung Inaho lagi. Slaine menendang kaki Inaho dan berkata, "Apa katamu tadi?!" dengan aura hitam berkoar-koar.

"Bercanda kok.." Inaho tertawa kecil. Slaine kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, menggulung dirinya dalam selimut dan bergumam tak jelas. "Aku doakan kelancaran hubungan kalian.." gumam Inaho perlahan. "Agar cepat putus?" tanya Slaine ngambek. "tidak kok.." Inaho menutup matanya, disusul Slaine yang juga menyusulnya ke alam bawah sadar.

Pukul 06.00, Seylum membuka kamar Slaine dan Inaho dan menemukan pemandangan _epic_ yang langsung ia potret dengan handphone-nya, dan tanpa basa-basi ia jadikan wallpaper. Asseylum kembali ke luar kamar mereka dan mengunci pintunya dengan kunci cadangan. Lalu mengetuk pintu dan berkata, "Slaine! Inaho-san! Sarapannya sudah siap!".

Slaine membuka matanya perlahan, menyadari sensasi hangat di punggungnya yang ternyata,

Oranye. Mengapa tangan kanannya melilit bahuku?

Inaho perlahan ikut membuka matanya dan tersadar dengan posisinya, seraya menarik tangannya dan berkata, "Ah. Maaf.. Aku tak bisa tidur tanpa guling.." ucapnya polos, bahkan tak terlihat sedikitpun penyesalan pada tatapan itu. Muncul segi-segi di kepala Slaine, yang dengan emosi keluar kamar dan kembali mengembangkan senyumnya demi yayang Asseylum tercinta.

* * *

><p>Siang ini lagi-lagi Asseylum pergi shopping. Slaine nawarin diri untuk ikut bareng, tapi ditolak dengan alasan "Aku hanya belanja keperluan sehari-hari kok. Jika Slaine ikut denganku, nati Inaho-san kesepian lho~"<p>

_'Peduli amat! Lagian kalo beli perabot, beli guling apa susahnya coba?! Ranjang tingkat sekalian..' _gumam Slaine kesal, karena lagi-lagi ia harus berduaan di ruang tamu ini dengan lagi-lagi orang yang sama. Eneg dia lama-lama.

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Slaine masih sibuk dengan _stick_ ps3-nya. Inaho berpikir sesaat lalu menjawab, "telur". Muka Slaine tambah asem. "Manusia! Apa ada manusia yang kamu suka?!" tanya Slaine sekali lagi. Inaho sekali lagi berpikir. Menyilangkan tangannya, ia menjawab, "Kakakku?". "Jangan membuatnya jadi pertanyaan." Ucap Slaine jengkel.

"Maksudku yang kau sukai sebagai seorang wanita.." ucap Slaine lagi. "Tapi kakakku juga wanita" ujar Inaho lagi. "Dalam hal cinta.." Slaine menjelaskan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jika Inaho masih belum mengerti juga, ia tak akan menginterogasi lebih lanjut. "Entahlah. Aku nggak terlalu tertarik sama hal begituan." Jawab Inaho lagi.

"Tapi kamu populer kan?" Slaine masih nanya lagi rupanya. "Kau sendiri? Dikerubungi cewek setiap saat.." ucap Inaho datar. "Aku tak begitu peduli.. Yang kucintai hanya Putri Asseylum seorang.." Slaine nyengir, yang lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi 'oh' pendek dari Inaho.

Slaine melepas _stick _itu dari tangannya. Mencabut ps3 console itu dari tv-nya dan memasukkan sebuah dvd kedalam dvd player di bawah tv. "Mau nonton film horor lagi?" tanya Inaho datar. "Nggak." Tolak Slaine cepat.

Sesuatu mulai muncul di layar. Slaine kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menatap layar dengan tatapan penasaran, diikuti Inaho yang juga melihatnya dengan datar-datar saja.

Layar tv itu terus berganti selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengucapkan apapun. Hanya 1 kata, membosankan. Mengapa? Karena Slaine hanya memilihnya secara acak tanpa memeriksa cover atau judulnya sekalipun.

Slaine mengeluarkan dvd itu dari sarangnya, lalu memandang Inaho datar seraya berkata "Ayo keluar". Inaho menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Slaine menggaruk rambutnya kesal dan kembali berkata, "percuma jika liburan tapi sama saja seperti di rumah. Tadinya sih aku ingin mengajak Putri Asseylum tapi.."

Inaho mengangguk mengerti. Slaine tersenyum pasrah dan berlari ke kamar mereka "Aku akan siap-siap sebentar!" teriaknya.

* * *

><p>"Kau pernah ke kota ini sebelumnya?" tanya Slaine tiba-tiba. Inaho menggeleng. "Aku juga belum pernah." Ucap Slaine lagi yang Inaho tanggapi dengan tatapan siapa-yang-nanya.<p>

"Lalu bagaimana kau mau keluyuran?" tanya Inaho. "Kita kan naik taksi Inaho. Aku sudah menghafal alamat villa Putri Asseylum. Ada suatu tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Slaine. "Aku ingin melihat pantai." Jawab Inaho langsung. "Haah? Pantai itu di kota sebelah kau tau!" jelas Slaine.

"Kalau begitu kafe." Ucap Inaho lagi.

Kring kring. Pintu coklat itu terbuka memperlihatkan 2 orang pemuda coklat dan pirang yang duduk berdua. Seperti kencan, seriusan.

—Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan seorang cewek yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka berdua sekarang.

"Anda kelihatan lelah. Kerja bagus hari ini. Apa ada yang anda inginkan untuk makan siang, tuan muda?" tanya gadis berpakaian maid itu ragu-ragu. Tepat. Ini adalah maid café.

_Rayet Areash. _Kayaknya pernah denger deh. Eh iya. Anak warung tetangga gue juga namanya sama tuh.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Slaine menghancurkan imajinasi Inaho. "Aku pesan Ice Cappuccino saja." Jawab Slaine. "Kalau begitu aku Cream Soda." Jawab Inaho agak maksain. Karena gak ada menu berisi telur disana.

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat diantara mereka, hingga di depan mereka muncul 2 gelas minuman dengan sapaan "Selamat dinikmati~" dari seorang gadis berambut marun tadi.

"Jadi.." Inaho memulai pembicaraan. "..Kapan kita akan pulang?" tanyanya menyedot Cream Soda hijau itu sedikit demi sedikit "Entahlah. Itu sih gimana Putri Asseylum." Jawab Slaine pasrah. "Sebelum masuk sekolah ya kan?" Inaho memberi penekanan pada pertanyaannya. "Tentu saja." Slaine menjawab dengan sinis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memanggil Seylum-san 'Putri Asseylum'?" tanya Inaho penasaran. "Karena dia kaya, cantik, pintar, anggun, dan benar-benar mirip sosok seorang putri." Jelas Slaine bangga. "Itu saja?" tanya Inaho lagi. "Selebihnya takkan kukatakan." Jelas Slaine.

Setelah keluar kafe, mereka pergi ke taman hiburan dan festival tahun baru hingga larut malam. Bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00.

Sesampainya di villa, benar saja. Pintunya terkunci. Mana mereka tak meminta kunci cadangan pula. "Aku akan mencoba meneleponnya." Kata Inaho, yang langsung Slaine tolak dengan alasan "Bagaimana kalau putri sedang tidur?", "Tapi kemarin juga ia pulang larut sekali." Jelas Inaho.

Slaine tetap tak mau mengalah. Inaho dengan ogah-ogahan akhirnya menuruti kemauan Slaine. "Jadi? Dimana kita akan tidur malam ini?" tanyanya sembari menguap. "Hotel." Jawab Slaine pendek. Liburan di villa dan menginap di hotel, tidak buruk juga.

* * *

><p>Deringan handphone di pagi hari. Menyebalkan. Inaho menggerakkan tangannya malas dan menekan sesuatu pada layarnya. <em>Halo?/_ "Ah, pagi Seylum-san. Kami sedang di hotel sekarang dan akan kembali sebentar lagi." Jelas Inaho sambil menggeliat.

_/Oh, begitu. Sebenarnya, aku juga pulang larut tadi malam.. maaf ya. Sampai jumpa. tuut tuut/  
><em>Lihat? Jika mereka menunggu tadi malam seperti perkiraan Inaho mereka tak perlu repot-repot mencari hotel seperti ini kan? Tapi untungnya sekarang tak perlu seranjang dengan kelelawar itu sih.

"Kenapa kau yang dihubungi Putri Asseylum!?" seru Slaine emosi di dalam taksi. "Kau tidak ya?" tanya Inaho datar. "Tidak lah!" jawab Slaine pundung. "Maaf.." Inaho meminta maaf dengan lagi-lagi ekspresi datarnya. "…Tak perlu minta maaf.." Slaine mengalihkan pandangannya menatap jendela. "Kalau begitu kutarik ucapanku." Jawab Inaho cepat yang justru membuat Slaine tambah kesal.

Siang ini Asseylum tidak pergi kemana-mana. Mereka bertiga pergi keliling kota mulai dari aquarium, restoran, kolam renang hingga kebun binatang.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00 sore. "Apa masih ada tempat yang ingin kalian kunjungi?" tanya Asseylum. "Tidak juga." Jawab Slaine tersenyum. "Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam." Jawab Inaho. "Eh? Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat dari villa!" ajak Asseylum semangat.

Sesampainya di villa, langit sudah gelap. Jam menunjukkan pukul 18.34 malam. Yang artinya matahari sudah tenggelam dengan sempurna.

"Maaf, Inaho-san.." ucap Asseylum kecewa sekaligus menyesal. "Tidak apa, Seylum-san. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita akan pulang?" tanya Inaho akhirnya. "Lusa." Jawab Asseylum cepat.

"Ehh? Kita tidak menghabiskan liburan disini?" tanya Slaine sedikit kecewa. "Habisnya sepertinya liburan di rumah juga enak. Lagipula aku tidak membawa tugas liburan musim dinginku kesini." Asseylum menggaruk bagian belakan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>Malam ini malam tahun baru. Dan siang ini lagi-lagi Asseylum bilang akan membeli kembang api tanpa mengajak mereka berdua.<p>

"Ada sebuah tempat yang ingin kukunjungi." Ucap Slaine langsung. "Kemana?" Tanya Inaho tanpa basa-basi. "Pemandian umum". "Hah? Memang ada?" tanya Inaho. "Pasti ada lah." Ucap Slaine enteng.

Sesampainya di dalam taksi, pemandian umum itu benar-benar tidak ada. "Jadi mau kemana nih?" tanya Inaho. "Terserah." Balas Slaine pundung. "Kalau begitu ke taman kota saja." Ucap Inaho

.

.

.

Hamparan salju yang luas. Benar-benar hamparan salju. Taman kota begitu kosong karena orang-orang beramai-ramai ke balai atau pusat kota. Lagipula apa yang bisa dilakukan di taman kota musim dingin begini?

Pandangan Inaho tertuju pada satu titik. Sebuah menara dengan tinggi sekitar 140m, berbentuk silinder dengan puncak yang bahkan tak bisa ia lihat. "Menara itu," ucap Slaine tiba-tiba. "Akan dipakai untuk menyalakan kembang api nanti malam. Jadi semua orang bisa melihatnya." Sambung Slaine.

"Mengapa kau tahu?" tanya Inaho. "Dulu aku pernah kesini saat tahun baru. Kelihatannya budaya mereka belum berubah sama sekali." Jawabnya menyilangkan tangan. "kemarin kau bilang belum pernah ke kota ini sama sekali." Elak Inaho. "Sepertinya pernah sih. Yang kuingat hanya kembang api dan pantainya saja." Jelas Slaine.

"Pantai?" Inaho mulai penasaran. "Kecil sih.. pantainya ada di barat. Tapi terhalang gedung-gedung dan bangunan jadi tidak kelihatan. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa kuingat." Ucap Slaine lagi mulai tersenyum tipis.

Inaho tersenyum seraya bertanya "Jauh ya?". "Apa-apaan dengan nada bertanya seperti anak kecil itu? Apa kau sebegitunya ingin pergi ke sana?" Slaine terkekeh. "Aku bukannya ingin pergi kesana." Ucapnya lagi yang membuat Slaine berhenti tertawa.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya secara langsung." Ucapnya pasrah, dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "O-oh, begitu.." Slaine mengalihkan pandangannya, lagi-lagi terpaku pada senyum Inaho.

"Kau belum pernah ke pantai sebelumnya?" tanya Slaine. "Entahlah." Inaho membersihkan sebuah bangku yang penuh salju kemudian mendudukinya. "Aku tidak begitu ingat." Jawabnya menutup mata.

Slaine duduk di sebelahnya seraya berkata, "Senyummu.." Inaho berbalik, menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Slaine. "..hangat" Slaine menutup matanya. Inaho sesaat merasakan tubuhnya mendekati Slaine hingga dengan cepat ia menarik kembali tubuhnya ke posisi semula, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Inaho menghembuskan nafasnya, tersenyum memejamkan matanya seraya berkata, "Terima kasih". "Rasanya aneh ketika orang yang biasanya mengabaikanmu berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Slaine membuka matanya, menatap langit yang perlahan memancarkan sinarnya, berhenti menurunkan benda putih nan lembut yang sejak tadi turun melapisi bumi.

* * *

><p>Kembang api meledak-ledak dengan indahnya di langit. Inaho, Slaine dan Asseylum menyaksikannya dengan kagum dari villa mereka. "Mau menyalakan milik kita juga?" tanya Asseylum mengeluarkan berbagai macam kembang api dari ransel besarnya.<p>

Asseylum membakar ujung sumbu kembang api itu dengan korek api. Terdengar sedikit suara ledakan dan kembang api itu meluncur ke langit dengan cepat, membentuk butiran-butiran terang bagai bunga layu yang tak menyisakan apapun.

Malam itu berlalu dengan damai, menyisakan pagi baru yang menjemput mereka semua.

"Slaine, Inaho-san, sarapannya sudah siap..!" Seru Asseylum mengetuk pintu.

Tak ada jawaban. Asseylum mengulang seruannya sekali lagi. "Ngh, aku akan segera kesana!" jawab Slaine menguap. Saat matanya benar-benar terbuka, ia menyadari tak ada orang di sebelahnya. "Hm? Oranye?"

"Putri Asseylum!" panggil Slaine terburu-buru saat keluar dari kamar. "Ada apa, Slaine?" tanya Asseylum. "Inaho. Dimana Inaho?!" tanyanya panik. "Eh? Bukankah ia tidur bersamamu tadi?" jawab Asseylum polos. "Tapi dia tidak ada di kamarnya!" jelas Slaine lagi.

"Eh? T-tapi, ponselnya ada di ruang tamu.." ucap Asseylum cemas. _'Sial! Bukankah dia bilang baru pertama ke kota ini? Villa ini juga tak memiliki nomor atau alamat jelas. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?!' _Batin Slaine khawatir.

"Putri, apa kau memberi tahu Inaho alamat villa ini?" tanya Slaine. Asseylum menggeleng. Slaine berdecih. "Tapi, Inaho-san tidak bodoh Slaine.. Dia pasti hanya sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Jadwal kepulangan kita bisa kuundur kok." Jelas Asseylum menenangkan. Slaine masih berpikir keras. Sedikit mengerang, ia akhirnya mengambil keputusan,

"Aku akan pergi mencarinya!" serunya berlari menyambar mantel dan syal di gantungan sebelah sofa dan meninggalkan villa itu. Asseylum tersenyum lebar sembari tersenyum, "Semangat, Slaine!"

Slaine mencari Inaho ke seluruh tempat yang pernah mereka kunjungi.

Kafe, tak ada

Taman hiburan, tak ada juga

Tempat Festival sudah sangat kosong

Aquarium, tak ada

Restoran, tak ada

Kolam renang, tak ada

Kebun binatang, tak ada.

Tempat terakhir, taman kota.

Hanya tersisa hamparan salju putih yang seakan mengatakan tak ada apapun disini. Kursi panjang yang tertimbun salju dan patung-patung yang tampak kesepian.

"Dimana kau, Inaho?!" teriak Slaine geram

Sementara di tempat yang lain, kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan. Melihat hamparan pasir putih di ujung sana dan deruan ombak yang tampak begitu jernih di tengah hamparan salju.

Benda jingga terang itu turun menyembunyikan dirinya di balik ombak perlahan-lahan. Hingga tertutup sempurna, langit tampak menggelap dan menyisakan bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit. Tanpa bulan.

Sosok itu terengah-engah muncul di hadapan Inaho. "Disini kau rupanya.." ucapnya tertawa puas. Sosok itu mendekat dengan senyuman, melepas syal pucatnya dan memakaikannya pada sosok di depannya.

"Kelelawar? Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya masih agak bingung. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kukira kau tersesat.." keluhnya menghempaskan napas hangatnya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Slaine." Ucap Inaho polos. Slaine menggerutu dalam hati. Kalau begitu kenapa ia harus repot-repot mencari Inaho seperti ini coba?

Tunggu. Kenapa?

Kenapa ia harus mati-matian mencari Inaho yang sudah pasti (sedikit) lebih pintar darinya?

Kenapa ia terus terpaku pada senyuman Inaho?

Kenapa Putri Asseylum mengajak Inaho untuk ikut berlibur?

Siapa yang membuat ia menembak Putri Asseylum?

Apa yang sebenarnya ia incar selama ini?

Menjadi pacar Putri Asseylum? Tidak juga. Mungkin alasan utamanya adalah..

Ia ingin lebih unggul dari Inaho?

—tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan sih. "Ayo! Kita kembali sekarang."

Slaine menarik tangan Inaho menaiki lift menara itu. Inaho mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Slaine dan berbisik, sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah Slaine bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Hah?" Slaine memasang ekspresi _shock_ dengan badan membeku, dan wajah memanas tentunya. "A-apa yang kau katakan?! Kau bercanda ya kan?" Slaine menutupi semburat merah pada wajahnya dengan tangan. "Mungkin?" Balas Inaho sedikit terkekeh. "A-apa maksudmu mungkin? Jangan bermain-main denganku!" Slaine membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan dengan angkuh walau masih gemetar.

Inaho tertawa kecil dan memeluk Slaine dari belakang. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa." Ucapnya perlahan. Slaine tidak menolak pelukan itu dan diam, menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Inaho.

"Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai berhenti mengabaikanmu. Bahkan aku memperhatikanmu." Lanjutnya lagi. "Aku tak tahu jika aku ini serius atau tidak, tapi.." Slaine membalikkan kepalanya. Irisnya bertabrakan dengan iris merah Inaho.

"..Setidaknya aku tidak main-main." Inaho mengecup bibir Slaine polos. "Sepertinya.." Slaine membalikkan kepalanya lagi, menghadap ke depan.

"..Aku melanggar janjiku pada Putri." Ucapnya agak gelisah. "Janji apa?" tanya Inaho. "Bahwa hanya Putri orang yang kucintai.." Slaine menundukkan kepalanya. Inaho kicep, masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata Slaine barusan.

Inaho menggenggam tangan Slaine lembut. "Ayo pulang." Ajaknya datar.

Ah, benar juga. Slaine hampir lupa dengan sisi datar Inaho yang satu ini.

Slaine mengangguk pelan.

Sesampainya di villa, Asseylum sudah membereskan barang-barang Slaine maupun Inaho. "Kita pulang sekarang." Ucapnya rada sinis.

Menghembuskan napas, ia berkata "Kau melanggar janjimu, Slaine."

"Lalu ada apa dengan senyum lebar itu, Putri Asseylum?"

Asseylum tertawa kecil lau bertanya, "Masih ingin menjadi pacarku?"

Slaine tersentak sesaat. "Maaf. Sepertinya.."

Seylum tersenyum lepas. Tak ada penyesalan sama sekali pada senyum itu.

"Yah, pokonya selamat aja deh~ " ucapnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Selamat tahun baru dan Selamat menempuh hidup baru~"

"Waa—"

* * *

><p>.END.<p>

* * *

><p>End? Seriusan neh? Iya ding, segitu dulu bwt taun ini ckckck :v<br>Maap kalo fan service-nya kesedikitan, soalnya bikin InahoxSlaine itu susahnya minta ampun dah T.T  
>nanggung ya? Maap deh kalo pada gk puas.. yang penting semuanya hepi nyahahaha<br>BANZAI FOR 2ND SEASON UWOOO xD #dilempar  
>Kepribadian author berubah di tengah cerita, alhasil bahasanya jadi agak puitis bin alay alay dikit lah :v tadinya mau bikin seke sih, tapi koq kesannya disini Slaine uke bgt yah? Yaah, soalnya keunyuan Slaine itu emg uke beud sih :3<br>APAN TUH SHIZAYA? Nggak ding, Cuma mau nunjukkan ke'fujoshi'an seorang Asseylum doang kok :3  
>Maapkan author karena telah bikin kamu OOC abis Asseylum-sama.. :')<br>btw Author yakin alurnya pasti kecepetan nih :') belakangan yg ditonton anime action mulu sih xD

Ahir kata, RnR plis? :3


End file.
